Something like life
by Sih
Summary: Tudo que eu acreditava ser minha vida, agora se transformava apenas num pesadelo infantil. A partir daquele momento, minha verdadeira trajetória começava a ser escrita. E essa é a história dela."


**Something like life**

Sétimo ano. Uma mudança total nos planos de Dumbledore - e por que não dizer, de Voldemort – fez com que a batalha final acontecesse um pouco antes do determinado. O diretor mandou que todos atacássemos a casa dos gritos e a mansão dos Malfoy ao mesmo tempo, como num ataque surpresa um pouco diferente. Black discordou totalmente, disse que aquilo era loucura... Até parece que não conhece o velho diretor. Dumbledore conseguiu convencê-lo e assim aconteceu. A Ordem foi dividida em dois grupos, sendo que fiquei no do que iria invadir a mansão Malfoy. Assim que chegamos ao local, minha cicatriz começara a doer intensamente, como no dia em que fiquei cara a cara com o assassino dos meus pais. Aquele era o sinal que eu esperava – e temia internamente – para seguir o meu destino. Era eu ou ele. A minha vida ou a dele. Entramos pela porta da frente – modéstia a parte, nem Snape conseguiu bater nossa entrada triunfal na sala de _Lucius – e logo encontramos Pettigrew encolhido atrás de um dos sofás. Sirius ignorou os berros de Remo e logo lançou um__Avada_ Kedavra em direção ao rato asqueroso. _Fuja novamente, seu puto!_ Aquelas palavras me atingiram profundamente, como uma injeção de coragem. Moody me puxou pelo braço, me tirando do transe, e me levou em direção à escadaria. Eu já ouvia os gritos vindos da batalha no primeiro andar. E, a cada degrau que eu subia, minha cicatriz parecia se contorcer na minha testa. Sensação terrível... Moody foi arremessado para o lado por um feitiço que Bellatrix lhe lançara e os dois começaram a duelar como cão e gato. A mulher correndo pelo corredor com o Olho-Tonto atrás – um pouco debilitado por causa da perna – me fazendo entrar em transe novamente. Eu estava sozinho... No meio da que seria a batalha final. A vida de todo o mundo dependia de mim, inclusive a minha. Corri na direção contrária em que estavam Moody e Bella e parei diante a uma porta. Minha cabeça latejava. Sabia que Voldemort estava naquele quarto. Sabia que aquela era a hora de acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. Abri a porta e dei de cara com Nagini. Suas palavras foram mais venenosas que sua peçonha, mas eu consegui me desvencilhar dela. Depois do tão esperado Avada Kedavra, ouvi palmas maldosas atrás de mim. Era ele. Eu havia matado a serpente e com certeza, ele queria vingança. Aliás, o sentimento que mais se sobressaia naquele quarto era vingança. Ele matou meus pais e mais um monte de bruxos e eu... Bem, eu era o Eleito. Eu não ouvia mais os gritos do andar de baixo. Eu ouvia apenas o meu coração batendo desesperado no meu peito. Voldemort começou a atacar, eu a revidar, e num dado momento, eu o acertei, o deixando sem varinha e estendido no chão. Era minha chance. Minha única chance. Direcionei a varinha para ele. As palavras já saltavam da minha garganta quando uma coisa inimaginável aconteceu. Eu senti uma coisa tão ruim surgir e tomar conta do meu peito que tive vontade de vomitar. Eu senti que minha vida acabara de desmoronar aos meus pés. A risada que ecoava naquele cômodo fez minha cabeça girar. O fim parecia mais próximo a cada minuto... Tudo que eu acreditava ser minha vida, agora se transformava apenas num pesadelo infantil. A partir daquele momento, minha verdadeira trajetória começava a ser escrita. E essa é a história dela.

~.~

Tudo o que eu mais queria naquele momento era minha cama, já que acabara de sair de uma aula dupla de poções. Se tinha coisa que cansava tanto física como psicologicamente era ter que agüentar aquele seboso em duas aulas seguidas. Snape consegue fazer uma simples lição em um monstro de sete cabeças. Sem contar a pressão que ele faz, principalmente com a Grifinória. Eu queria saber o porquê de tanto ódio sobre minha casa...

- Já vai dormir, cara? Pensei que ia junto com a gente falar com Cedrico...

- Estou tão cansado que acabei esquecendo disso, Ron... Será que a gente não pode ir amanhã? – Meus olhos não me obedeciam mais. A cada segundo eles pareciam fechar mais.

- Vou falar com a Mione... Cara, você está com uma cara terrível. Acho bom ir dormir mesmo... A gente se vê depois.

Ron saiu a passos largos e eu já imaginava por que. Ele e Mione andavam estranhos ultimamente, e sempre que eu perguntava qual era o assunto, Mione saia pela tangente e Ron ruborizava intensamente. Se os dois ficariam juntos ou não, eu não poderia dizer. Mas uma coisa era certa: se caso acontecesse alguma coisa, o trio de ouro de Hosgwarts supostamente perderia um membro. Eu não estava a fim de segurar vela pra ninguém... Ok, me chamem do que quiser, de mal amado ou coisa parecida, mas não tem coisa pior do que você sentir que está sobrando. Eu me sentia assim na casa dos meus tios, e posso afirmar com toda a certeza que não era nada bom.

Segui em direção à torre da Grifinória pensando nas coisas que eu, Ron e Mione enfrentamos até aquele momento até esbarrar em ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Com todas as pessoas que perambulam por aquele castelo, eu tinha que dar de cara justo com o Malfoy...

- Ora, ora se não é a Potterzinha... Onde está o amigo pobretão e sua namorada sangue-ruim? – Ele tinha seu típico sorriso de desdém estampado nos lábios – Que foi, Potter? Está tristinho porque seus amiguinhos lhe abandonaram? Ah, que peninha...

Olhei profundamente em seus olhos. Poderia jurar que por trás daquele cinza profundo que me fitava com tanto nojo havia um pingo de preocupação. Ou então tudo aquilo era fruto da minha imaginação cansada. Segui sem nem ao menos lhe dirigir uma resposta. Não queria pensar em nada a não ser na minha cama...

- Cuidado Potter – Draco me segurou pelo braço enquanto eu tentava me soltar sem muito esforço – um castelo de ases não é tão sólido quanto você pensa ser...

Encarei-o novamente nos olhos. Eles pareciam ter adotado uma cor mais sombria... Sem contar que o meu sono fora pro espaço...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde você saberá. – Draco soltou o meu braço e saiu. Criei, literalmente, raízes no corredor onde eu estava. Por mais que eu me concentrasse no que Malfoy dissera, nada daquilo parecia fazer sentido. _Castelo de ases? _Que diabos vem a ser isso? Mas que merda... Draco sempre conseguia acabar com meu dia...


End file.
